


moon river and me

by arryns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is an AU, canonbent au, very soft, where they were allowed to vacation in dorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: after escaping Ramsay’s clutches, Theon and Jeyne are able to comfort one another.





	moon river and me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this https://cxstameres.tumblr.com/post/184639555014/sansadaynes-asoiaf-au-theon-greyjoy-and-jeyne 
> 
> Anyways this is soft, enjoy

The sands were warm. The waves calm, and the sun bright. Jeyne sat on a rock, using her finger to pick at a smaller rock. Theon dropped his knees to the sand and set his hands on it. The sands at The Iron Islands were never as warm and nice as this. The waves were much more rough and sands cruel. However, they weren’t in The Iron Islands. They had returned two months ago, Theon fell into his mother’s arms and sobbed. He had told his mother about everything Ramsay had done, and everything that he had done to Jeyne. 

Alannys was happy to see him alive, although he was unrecognizable. It felt good to hold him again. A month ago, she had wished Theon and Jeyne to keep safe in Dorne, to make sure they weren’t able to be dragged back into that bastard’s hands. 

Now, Theon was lying on warm sand and watched Jeyne, who was perched on a rock doing something else now. Her brown hair waved in the wind, and Theon admired it. The bruises began to fade and her scars weren’t recognizable from her tan. Theon was still very much pale, his hair shorter now, but long enough for Jeyne to run her hands through for comfort. 

Jeyne glanced to him, and motioned him over. He got up and slowly walked towards her, maneuvering some rocks. Theon reached the rock and looked up. Jeyne held up a small little crab, he moved around her little palm. Theon studied the crab and smiled to Jeyne. 

“I think he’s alone. I haven’t found any of his family.” Jeyne went silent. Theon’s smile faltered and he gently took the crab from her. The small crab now moved around Theon’s palm. It nearly fell a few times, Theon having to move the stump of his fingers to avoid the crab falling. Jeyne frowned, “He’s so small. His mother has to be around here somewhere.” 

“He?” Theon asked. He immediately regretted challenging her judgment.

“Maybe she’s a she.” Jeyne said silently, “But I think he’s a he.” 

Theon looked at her with a goofy-like smile. He felt his heart flutter as Jeyne returned the smile. She brought her hand to his cheek, and he laughed something warm and soft. Comforting for Jeyne. Jeyne took the crab and placed him back upon on the rocks. She scooted to the edge, Theon securing his hands around her hips as she got down. When she reached the sand, Jeyne bolted, laughing hoping Theon would join. 

He did. Racing after her as they ran across the beach. Jeyne’s laugh filled the air, and made Theon feel safe. He had a little limp play through his run, which made Jeyne run a little slower to make him feel equal. As they reached the other side, Jeyne slowed down and began giggling again. Theon slowing and wrapping his arms around her.

Jeyne rocked them both, causing them to collapse in the waters. Theon began to panic, hyperventilating and kicking the waters. Jeyne quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “It’s okay my love. Theon... my l-love I’m here.” 

“You’re n-not leaving?” Theon asked scared and now crying. 

“Theon no... no never. I’m here. I’m here.” Jeyne began to sob and shake, “I love you. I love you. I’m yours. You’re mine. We’re in love. We’re not married no but I’m your lady.” Theon wrapped his arms around her as Jeyne tightend her on him. Theon would wed Jeyne as soon as they returned from Dorne. They’d be together, and they’d never let anyone get in the way. 

————

Theon prayed for the death of Ramsay Bolton, every night before he slept. He’d pray to the seven that he’d die. Choke like the Lannister boy or just go in his sleep. Jeyne rolled over in the bed and looked at him. She rubbed her head softly on the pillow and smiled at him. The little hut was small, only a sleeping room and another for dinning. Theon wrapped his fingers around Jeyne’s hands. 

She ducked her head down and kissed his hand, smiling at him. “I love you, you know.” 

Theon nodded, “Yes I’m aware of it.” 

Jeyne frowned and pushed him a little. Theon smiled at her and pulled her in close, “I love you more then I love the sun setting.” Jeyne blushed and gently kissed his lips, Theon kindly returned the gesture. She retired to his chest and rubbed her heavy eyes. Theon layed back and thought of a million ways to kill Ramsay.


End file.
